


Enam Menit

by Delia_Sky



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-26
Updated: 2014-11-26
Packaged: 2018-02-27 02:20:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2675294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Delia_Sky/pseuds/Delia_Sky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Hahah…” si pirang menyebalkan tertawa menang melihat wajahnya yang sedikit memerah, “Lagipula, itu bukan omong kosong, Tetsurou-san. Itu statistik. Satu batang rokok dapat mengurangi hidupmu sebanyak enam menit.”</p><p>Warning: vague mention of smut.</p><p> </p><p>(Judul alternatif: future fic dalam AU dimana Kuroo lebih tua 10 tahun dari Tsukki dan perokok ga terlalu berat dan Tsukki nasibnya menjadi pihak tertindas imajinasi author ga guna ini, ahahahaa, saia kabur aja sekarang.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Enam Menit

**Author's Note:**

> Hahah... setelah nyemplung ke fandom ini beberapa lama, akhirnya saia memuntahkan satu fic ini. Ahahah. Sungguh, ship kurotsuki ini benar-benar menenggelamkan saia.
> 
> Enjoy! :D

“Enam menit.”

Suara bernada datar yang terdengar menyebalkan bagi kebanyakan orang itu berkumandang di tengah kamar, berhasil untuk mengalihkan perhatiannya dari bau keringat, seks, dan rokok yang memenuhi kamar itu.

“Hmm? Coba ulangi, lagi.”

“Enam menit.”

“Apanya?”

Tsukishima tidak menjawab, hanya merangkak mendekatinya lalu menarik tangannya dan mendekatkan rokok yang menyala itu ke mulut yang masih merahnya setelah diberi perhatian ekstra darinya. Bagian filter rokok terjepit antara sepasang bibir itu dan dia ingin sekali mencium kembali Tsukishima sampai pemuda itu kehabisan napas. Matanya tidak bisa meninggalkan pemandangan Tsukishima menghisap rokok. Terlihat… erotis? Astaga, tenang, nak, kau baru saja selesai maraton seks tiga jam, bentaknya pada diri sendiri.

Dia baru memalingkan wajahnya ketika Tsukishima menghembuskan asap dari paru-parunya tepat ke wajahnya.

“Kei…” protesnya tanpa ada maksud marah.

“Coba pikirkan, Kuroo—”

“Tetsurou.”

“—Tetsurou-san. Enam menit.”

“Kalau ini semacam omong kosong anti rokok lagi, Kei, aku sumpah aku akan menyumpal mulutmu semalaman.”

“Dengan?” balas Tsukishima dengan senyum licik.

“Tentu saja dengan—oh…?”

Oh.

Oh!

Tidak adil Tsukishima melakukan hal itu pada dirinya yang kalau melihat tengkuk si pirang itu saja bisa sampai berpikiran macam-macam.

“Hahah…” si pirang menyebalkan tertawa menang melihat wajahnya yang sedikit memerah, “Lagipula, itu bukan omong kosong, Tetsurou-san. Itu statistik. Satu batang rokok dapat mengurangi hidupmu sebanyak enam menit.”

“Meh. Aku tidak peduli,” jawabnya acuh.

Tsukishima mendesah (sialan, dia mendesah karena kesal, Kuroo, bukan karena yang kau pikirkan!), panjang dan pelan. “Tetsurou-san, kau sadar kau sudah tua, kan?”

“Eh?! Kejamnya! Aku baru 34 tahun, Kei!” balasnya dengan menggebu, tidak terima dirinya dipanggil tua.

“Coba pikirkan ini. Kau lebih tua sepuluh tahun dariku. Angka harapan hidup di negara Jepang 80 tahun. Kalau kita berdua hidup sampai 80 tahun, berarti aku harus sendirian selama sepuluh tahun karena kau pasti mati duluan.

“Nah, sekarang hitung berapa banyak rokok yang sudah kau hisap. Sehari bisa sampai enam batang, kan? Lalu, kau mulai merokok umur 20 tahun. Jadi, 15 tahun dikali 365 hari. “Enam batang kali enam menit, tiga puluh enam menit sehari dikali 5.475 hari… 197.100 menit… sama dengan 3.285 jam, sama dengan 137 hari. Dan terus bertambah.”

“Eh, itu bahkan tidak sampai setengah tahun,” bantahnya membela diri. Tsukishima menggeliat tidak nyaman, bibirnya membentuk suatu ekspresi yang tidak bisa dibilang cemberut ataupun senyum.

“Uh… kalau tidak ada kau setengah hari saja aku bisa gila.”

Hah?

“Aku ingin bersamamu selama mungkin.”

Dia tidak salah dengar? Yang bilang itu Tsukishima, kan? Tsukishima Kei? Si pirang menyebalkan yang keras kepala dan rasa harga dirinya mengalahkan tembok Berlin itu, kan?

“Kei… kau baik-baik saja?”

Ekspresi itu muncul lagi, ditambah dengan semburat merah menyala pada wajahnya. “A~ah, aku menyerah. Maaf, Tetsurou-san, aku melanggar wilayah kekuasaanmu. Mengatakan kalimat-kalimat norak seperti tadi jelas berada di wilayah yuridikasimu.”

Dia tertawa sedikit. Tsukishima Kei bukanlah Tsukishima Kei kalau tidak bisa melempar hinaan-hinaan mencelos seperti tadi. Dan dia mencintai Tsukishima yang seperti itu.

Tapi, Tsukishima yang ‘melanggar wilayah yuridikasinya’ juga bagus untuknya.

 

* * *

 

Sembilan tahun yang lalu tidak seperti ini. Tsukishima selalu menghindarinya sebisa mungkin, berusaha tidak bertemu pandang dengannya, langsung kabur setelah bertukar sepatah dua patah kata dengannya tentang bagaimana si pirang itu seharusnya bertingkah sedikit lebih kekanakan, pada kesempatan lainnya mereka bertemu dia langsung ke kamar seusai latihan bersama sebelum dia atau Bokuto bisa menyeretnya untuk latihan blocking, tidak menjawab pesan singkatnya yang sekedar menanyakan kalau Karasuno mau latihan lagi dengan Nekoma (oh, sebenarnya yang ini dibalas dengan “Tanyakan pada kapten atau Ukai-san saja.”).

Ya, dia akui, dia juga bakalan merasa canggung dan ngeri kalau dulu saat dia SMA ada pelatih dari tim lain terus-terusan mengajaknya ngobrol dengan maksud yang sangat jelas yaitu menyampaikan pesan berupa; “Aku tertarik padamu, hey, ayo kita kencan dan mungkin melakukan sesuatu setelahnya.”

Yang tidak dia sangka adalah Tsukishima mendatanginya yang sedang melatih anak kelas satu menerima bola sebulan setelah remaja itu lulus. Dengan membawa kabar bahwa dia diterima dia Todai dan membutuhkan tempat tinggal sebelum urusan apartemennya selesai karena dia sudah mulai kuliah minggu depan dan tentu saja dia tidak mungkin berangkat bolak-balik Tokyo dan Miyagi selama sebulan.

“Tinggal di rumahku saja!” serunya cepat, terlalu cepat dari yang dia inginkan dan terdengar terlalu berharap.

“Boleh? Aku hanya minta tolong mencarikan hotel murah loh.”

Dia mengangguk. Dan itu mungkin keputusan terbaik dalam hidupnya. Atau terburuk. Karena sejak Tsukishima ikut tinggal di rumahya, tidak ada hari tanpa dia dimarahi dan didesak untuk berhenti merokok.

“Asapnya bau, sofa dan mejamu penuh dengan bekas sulutan rokok, asbakmu jarang dibersihkan, cucian yang kujemur jadi bau juga… Kuroo-san, kau mendengarkan, tidak, sih?”

“Ah, apa?”

Tiap kali Tsukishima meracau, dirinya tidak pernah bisa berkonsentrasi pada apa yang dikatakan anak didiknya (yang sebenarnya hanya pernah dia ajari cara blocking) itu. Dia lebih senang berkonsentrasi pada bagaimana sepasang bibir tipis itu terbuka dan tertutup tiap sebuah kata mencelos keluar dari mulutnya.

“Kalau aku tidak lebih mengenalmu, Tsukki—”

“Tolong jangan panggil aku Tsukki.”

“—Kei, aku bakal mengira kau peduli padaku.”

Tsukishima menolak berbicara padanya seharian itu.

Kalau dipikir-pikir lagi, mungkin karena kesal dia mengira si pirang itu tidak peduli padanya.

 

* * *

 

Angka harapan hidup di Jepang adalah delapan puluh tahun.

Hidup Tsukishima tidak mencapai setengah angka itu. Tidak mencapai tiga puluh, bahkan.

Sekarang dia duduk sendirian di tengah tempat tidur dalam kamar yang tidak lagi dipenuhi bau keringat dan seks, hanya rokok. Sehari dia membuang dua jam dari hidupnya sambil menunggu kapan kebiasaan mematikannya ini akan membunuhnya.

Dia mengerti perasaan Tsukishima saat mengatakan dirinya bisa gila bila setengah hari tidak bertemu dengannya. Dan dirinya yang egois berusaha balapan dengan Tsukishima untuk duluan mati hanya karena dia tidak ingin ditinggalkan. Mungkin ini karma? Tsukishima mungkin sekarang sedang menertawainya dari atas sana.

Dulu tiga tahun SMA-nya sama sekali tidak terasa. Hidup sembilan tahun dengan Tsukishima juga terasa seperti sekejap mata.

Sekarang dia menunggu kapan delapan puluh tahunnya akan habis dan rasanya sangat lama.

Sekali lagi, dia membuang enam menit dari hidupnya.

**Author's Note:**

> Bagaimana? Bagaimana? Baguskah? Jelekkah? Sedih? Ato malah bikin ketawa? Tinggalkan comment di bawah untuk jadi makanan saia hari ini. 
> 
> :D


End file.
